


Ready

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Drama, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-11
Updated: 2008-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron hasn't been ready.  Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Beta thanks & dedication: magicofisis  
> Abandoned fic that I decided to clean up and release as short drabble/ficlet.

Seamus had stopped by to talk the old gang into coming to a party with him. Hermione, Ron and Neville had moved into Number 12 Grimmauld Place with Harry after the war. One year later they were all fairly comfortable and getting on with their lives. Ron and Harry were training to become Aurors. Neville had an apprenticeship under a Senior Herbologist at St. Mungo's. Hermione was making a name for herself at the Ministry as the youngest curse breaker ever.

"So, Neville said he was in." Seamus cornered Ron in the living room. "Are you up for it?"

"No thanks. I'm beat." Ron stretched and yawned to illustrate the point.

Just then Harry stumbled out of the Floo, followed by Hermione. Everyone extended greetings. Seamus described the party, and they agreed that it sounded like a good idea.

"Come on, Ron," Seamus pleaded. "You're the only one not going. There's going to be loads of good looking witches."

"Sorry, I'm going to bed early."

Seamus pressed the point, "Ron, come on. Beer, music, hot women, what's not to like?"

"I'm not interested." Ron huffed and then stormed up the stairs to his bedroom.

Ron plopped down on his bed and tossed his shoes at the wall. It was getting harder and harder to deal with these situations. Only Hermione knew the real reason they broke it off, and to her credit, she didn't push him. She kept his secret and told him he would know when he was ready.

There was a soft knock at the door. Ron rubbed his face and composed himself.

"Yeah?"

"It's Harry. Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Ron answered, knowing Harry would not take no for an answer.

Harry slowly entered the room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to Ron's bed and sat on the edge. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"Whatever's bothering you," Harry asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm just tired. You go to the party. I'll be fine," Ron said, trying to get Harry to leave.

Only Harry wasn't having any of it. "I don't really feel like going either."

"Harry," Ron said, exasperated.

"Ron, you are going to have to talk to me sometime. Tonight is as good a night as any."

"What do you mean?"

"The last six months or so you've been pulling away. I swear I almost expect to find you wearing a Horcrux locket around your neck. Whatever it is, I wish you would talk to me about it."

Ron was suddenly nervous. "I can't." His voice cracked slightly.

"After everything we have been through together, do you honestly think there's anything you can't tell me?" Harry asked.

Unable to answer, Ron looked away.

Harry pursued it. "Are you seeing someone?"

"Why would you ask that?" Ron asked, somewhat surprised.

"I don't know. Sometimes you're out pretty late on the weekends. You don't ever talk about where you go. I'm trying to piece it together."

"I'm not a puzzle, Harry."

"Then what is it?"

"Fine, you want to know?"

"Yes."

"I'm gay," Ron declared with his arms folded across his chest. He stared at Harry and waited for a response.

"Oh."

And then began a long and uncomfortable silence.

Ron broke it. "I'm sorry for blurting it out like that. I didn't know how to tell you."

"It's fine, really. I'm a bit surprised, that's all. How long… I mean when… well…"

"Just after the war. Hermione sort of helped me figure it out. She's the only one who knows."

"No one else?"

"I wasn't ready. I guess."

"You could have told me," Harry said, sounding wounded.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. You know. I was afraid you'd think that maybe I was hitting on you or something."

As Harry stared at him, Ron tried to read the facial expression. It wasn't what he thought it would be. It was almost… disappointed.

"I see," Harry said. Not that Ron had any clue what Harry might possibly be seeing at that moment.

Harry stood and walked towards the door. Ron felt his heart sink heavy like a lead ball in his chest. If he didn't say something now, he never would. "Harry," he whispered.

When Harry turned around, Ron saw a glimmer of hopefulness in the other man's eyes. It was enough to spur him on and ask his question. "Have you ever… felt…" Only Ron couldn't finish it. Bravery eluded him. His pulse raced. Every sense intensified. He could hear the shuffle of Harry's soles against the floor and the sound was deafening. He could feel the sweat seeping though his pores. Harry's eyes, brilliant green, bored into him.

"Yeah," Harry whispered. "Yeah, I have. Ever felt."

Ron closed his eyes at the onslaught of emotions that he had long buried deep down in the farthest corners of his soul. He was overwhelmed. When he finally opened his eyes, Harry was rooted in the same spot by the door. Courage flowed through Ron's veins. His feet hit the floor with a soft thud filling the still air in the room.

In three long strides, Ron was in Harry's personal space, crowding into it, urging Harry's back against the door. "You ready?" he asked, lowering his chin.

Harry looked up into Ron's eyes and nodded. The tiniest bit of pink tongue darted out to lick his lips and that was it for Ron. He descended upon Harry's mouth, tasting it, devouring it, and in his mind promising Harry anything and everything as long as he kept on kissing him like that.

Eventually the need for oxygen won over the need to keep kissing Harry. Reluctantly, Ron took a step back and tried to catch his breath. They stared at each other panting and wanting.

"You okay?" Ron asked once his voice had returned.

Harry nodded.

"Are we really ready for this?" Ron asked, not quite believing that it was actually happening.

"Ready," Harry replied confidently.


End file.
